elementhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aimee Carr
| image = Aimee.png | kanji = エイミー・カー | romaji = Eimī Kā | birthday =2024 | age =62 (passed away in 2086) | gender = Female | species = Human, Hologram | partner = Juno | team = Earth Element Hunter | first appear = Episode 1 | voice actor = Ako Mayama }} is a scientist, and director of the earth Element Hunters. Character Outline Before her death, Professor Carr had her conscious preserved digitally. Through this way, she continues to exist as an information-based entity. As a hologram, she commands the Earth Team consisting of Ren, Chiara, and Homi. She becomes annoyed when called 'old', usually by Ren, and subsequently electrocutes him afterwards. In episode 31, it is revealed that Ren's grandfathers death had something to do with Professor Aimee Carr. Synopsis Before the beginning of the anime, Dr. Aimee Carr used to be one of the researchers of elemental dematerialization. From what the others in the anime have said, she seems to be a very clever scientist. Her team found a black sphere one day and investigated its relationship to elemental dematerialization. After one year of fruitless research, Dr. Carr, frustrated, touched the sphere, causing it to open like a portal. After this scenario, Dr. Carr was apparently kicked off the team due to some reason. She went onto earth and tried, with her whole life, to find another one of the black spheres. One day, when she was already very old, she found a sphere on the site of an elemental dematerialization. She also witnessed the portal releasing small portal "shards" into the air and into the brains of children. That was the last time she ever could activate the portal. From there on, her dimension filter lobe disintegrated. She also died soon after, but not before creating an intelligence hologram to carry on her will. Her hologram eventually arranged so that three kids with portal shards in their brain met each other almost as if by destiny. Her will is how the storyline ever began. Personality Dr. Aimee Carr is shown to be a thoughtful, intelligent scientist, from the very beginning of the anime. Her good planning, as an intelligent hologram, caused the three children with the shards to be united with each other. She also seems to have many secrets that she isn't willing to share, until the children attained several of her goals. She also seems to know much more to elemental dematerialization than she says. She is very sensitive about her age when she was living, and even as a hologram. As a hologram, she would zap anybody who would insult her about her age. Dr. Carr lives on as an information based entity, therefore suggesting that she is unable to feel emotion and make decisions, and is only able to give information. However, despite this, Dr. Carr still often makes decisions, such as when to tell who information, and feels emotions often. At one point in the series, she even attempts to hug the Earth Element Hunter team, however fails due to being only a hologram. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Earth Element Hunters Category:DEAD